


The Order of the Phoenix

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix is reborn, and some friends come to visit.Thank you Blue (kiun.tumblr) for beta-ing
Relationships: Iki Hiyori/Yato, Kofuku Binbougami/Daikoku
Series: In The Darkness [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Order of the Phoenix

Twelve Grimmauld Place hadn’t so much activity in years.

Yato, Sakura and Ebisu had begun to deep clean a decade of grime from the house, with and without magic.

“Anything that couldn’t be cleaned or fixed was to be torn up and thrown away,” Sakura had said.

Yato bit his tongue rather than ask if it would be easier to buy a new house, and they set to work.

The knocker pounded the door at midday, and Yato found Yukine on the doorstep with nearly his school trunk in tow. Yato blinked then his mouth split into a grin.

“Moving in?” Yato joked.

“I guess, Sakura said I could stay a while…” Yukine said. 

“What?”

Yato barely had time to reply before he heard Sakura walking up the hallway behind him, scooting Yato out of the way and fussing over Yukine. Yukine’s cheeks flushed pink when Sakura folded him into an embrace.

Yato smiled. It wouldn’t be so bad to have Yukine stay after everything he had done for him.

Hiyori was next to arrive not too long after Yukine. She had managed to excuse herself under the guise of visiting Yukine, promising her parents she would be home to pack before school started the following week.

Yato opened the front door. Hiyori stood in the street, her wonderstruck face staring up at the house that had just materialised in front of her.

“How did you find us?” Yato called with a smirk.

Hiyori tore her eyes from the house and spotted Yato’s and Yukine’s impish grins, and she laughed. The wheels of Hiyori’s suitcase scraped up the small steps to the front door and became muffled by the carpet once she stepped inside.

“You weren’t that hard to find,” Hiyori hugged Yato, looking over his shoulder into the house, forever amazed at what magic could hide.

They broke apart and Hiyori instantly pulled Yukine into a hug, and for one he didn’t grumble. Yato felt that Hiyori hugged Yukine a lot harder than she had hugged him, but he didn’t mind; they hadn’t seen each other all summer.

“The house is a bit messy…” Yato sheepishly apologised for the mess that he, Sakura and Ebisu had hardly made a dent in.

Once again Sakura’s quick footsteps materialised, and she swooped in before Hiyori could reply. Sakura embraced Hiyori, taking her small pink suitcase and passing it to Yato without looking. They exchanged pleasantries and Sakura began bombarding Hiyori with questions with a bright smile.

All too suddenly Yato remembered the letters he had sent Sakura during the Triwizard Tournament, and how frequently Hiyori appeared in them. The first challenge against the dragon when Hiyori hugged him in fear and tied his hair up. How she was his treasure to save from the Great Lake in the second challenge. The protection charm she gave him before entering the maze. And the Yule Ball.

Embarrassment swallowed Yato, details of that Christmas night like loose wires that Sakura could touch on to reveal more intimate details. They hadn’t spoken about what he and Hiyori _were_ , but the way Sakura treated her made him feel like she was already part of the family.

Yukine leant in the doorway of the living room, eyes glancing between Hiyori, Sakura and Yato, whose face was pink as he held Hiyori’s suitcase. Yukine smirked, the image reminiscent of a mother embarrassing her child when they brought a friend over.

“Well, I have a kitchen to clean,” Sakura announced. She turned to Yato. “All the rooms are ready, get them settled in.”

Unbeknownst to Yato, Sakura winked at Hiyori as she left which sent Hiyori pink as well. They watched Sakura walk down the hallway and turn, footsteps fading into the kitchen basement.

Hiyori clocked that Yato was still holding her suitcase. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she gently took it out of his hand.

“I got this. Yukine needs more help than me.” Hiyori held the suitcase in front of her with both hands.

Yato nodded silently. It was the only thing he could trust himself to do.

Yukine rolled his eyes; both Yato and Hiyori were equally awkward with each other, especially when they hadn’t seen each other in a while. Yukine threw a knapsack at Yato who snapped out of his stupor at the last second, grunting as it hit his stomach.

“Lead on,” Yukine said.

Hiyori peeked into each room they passed, not seeming to care about the dismal state it had fallen into. She could see a living room, dining room, library, a lounge on the ground floor alone before Yato led them up the spiral staircase.

Yukine trailed behind and lugged his trunk up the steps one heave at a time, wood knocking on wood until they reached the carpeted hallway. The only thing about the house that unnerved the trio was the line of mounted shrunken house elf heads on the walls. They didn’t dare count them.

There were three black wooden doors with silver handles on the first floor: two adjacent to each other and the other at the end of the hallway. Yato informed them Sakura’s room was the latter, probably because it was closer to the ground and she could defend the house easily from the upper level.

A loud bang against the left hand door and a prolonged screech had Yukine and Hiyori jump in surprise. 

“And that’s Buckbeak’s room,” Yato added as an afterthought. “Sakura had to hide him since he’s technically stolen.”

They moved to the second floor, at which point Yukine was grunting. It matched the layout as the previous level, but still they climbed.

“There’s only one room here, the rest are full of junk,” Yato said, barely stopping. Yukine cursed under his breath.

They stopped on the third floor, much to Yukine’s relief. A few lamps illuminated the hallway, but the main light source came from a circular window above the stairs which still spiralled upwards.

“There’s three rooms here, this is me” Yato walked to the door on the left and tapped it, “and the others are yours.”

Yukine brushed past her with his trunk, breathing heavy as he opened the door at the end of the hallway and wheeled it inside. Hiyori walked to the door adjacent to Yato’s under his watchful eye. Gently, she opened the door.

The room was larger than her bedroom at home, carpeted and painted a sleek grey and filled by immodest furniture. A black foster poster bed was centred against the back wall, extravaginally carved with snakes wrapped around the posts like vines. Fresh white sheets covered the bed, the old ones having been eaten by moths and thrown away.

Hiyori set her mismatched suitcase next to the bed and slowly took in the room.

Matching black furniture filled the room. A carved black desk and chair with a green cushion faced the window that gleamed in the sunlight, draped by heavy grey curtains that brushed the floor. The wardrobe and chest of drawers were as elegant and tall as the bed. Everything was spotless thanks to who had prepared all the guest rooms under Sakura’s request.

“Like it?”

Hiyori turned around and saw Yato leaning in the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

“It’s beautiful,” Hiyori replied.

Yato gave her a shit-eating grin. “You fit right in.”

Hiyori stuttered and her cheeks flamed as bright as her suitcase, but Yato chuckled and walked down the hallway into Yukine’s room. Hiyori wanted to bury her face into a pillow, but the approaching pair of footsteps told her she would have to wait.

Yato paused outside Hiyori’s room with Yukine in tow. “The dining room is the last thing to sort, Sakura’s attacking the kitchen with Ebisu. Mind helping?”

He pretended to look innocent, but she could see the smug smirk tug at the corner of his mouth.

Hiyori gave him a sweet smile in retaliation. “Of course.”

Hiyori followed the pair as they descended the stairs, the odd step squeaking under their weight.

“Yato, who’s Ebisu?” Yukine queried as they walked down the stairs. The name wasn’t familiar to Yukine nor Hiyori, which had caught both of their attention.

“Oh, he’s Sakura’s house elf… Well, _was_ her house elf.” Yato added the last part as an afterthought.

House elves were slaves to their master, but Sakura had explained that he was a free elf, released by her before her failed rescue attempt of Yato. _He’s been here ever since, keeping the house safe,_ she had said.

“Freed?” Yukine asked, and Yato hummed.

The dining room was in no better state than the day before. The papers Sakura toppled still spread on the floor, the spiders spun in the cabinet, and the dust had settled once again. The trio looked at the room and then each other. This would take a while.

Hiyori walked to the window and pulled the curtains aside and light flooded the room, particles swirled in the golden sunlight.

“I’m not touching that cabinet,” Hiyori announced. She could all but hear the spiders hiss at the brightness that reflected on the glass doors.

Yato looked to Yukine, and Yukine sighed. They got to work.

Yukine dealt with the spiders in the cabinet, coaxing them out and moving the china before swirling a feather duster around their webs. He eyed the bigger spiders that were the size of saucers that marched out of the room, indignant at their eviction.

Hiyori tiptoed on the chaise lounge and delicately unlatched the curtains from the poles, ready to be either washed or thrown away. With no shadows left, the trails of finger marks in the dust and state of the worn carpet were laid bare.

Yato worked on collecting the remaining books and papers from the table and the floor, occasionally reading the faded headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ or thumbing through a book. He could hear Sakura in the kitchen with Ebisu, no doubt using magic from the cacophony of clanging that drifted upstairs. 

When the dining room and kitchen was clean, they stepped into the hallway. The kitchen must have been cleaned as Sakura was in the next room using her wand to knit together the peeled wallpaper and reviving the threadbare carpet.

Ebisu emerged from the kitchen, his shoulders slumped over in exhaustion holding a long feather duster. The trio watched as he climbed the stairs and pulled himself up onto the railing.

Yato had felt awkward with the house elf after his introduction. Although he was a free elf, it was uncomfortable to watch Ebisu climb the bannister to dust cobwebs out of the ears of the shrunken house elf heads that lined the staircase.

Yato looked away and started walking towards the kitchen. “Come on, let’s eat.”

~

With the new Order of the Phoenix in the works and the house cleaned in time, a few wizened witches and wizards arrived under cover of darkness to show their support. The trio knew none of them, and Yato wouldn’t be surprised if Sakura didn’t either despite the older ones reminiscing about Sakura’s parents and the old Order.

The trio retreated upstairs whilst Sakura entertained the final guests.

They sat on the floor in Yato’s room, splayed out on a shaggy green carpet that Hiyori couldn’t help but run her fingers through. Yato’s room was similar to Hiyori’s room aside from the built-in bookcase that covered one wall, filled with old books and knick knacks on display.

However, it was barren of Yato’s belongings, including the wardrobe. Luckily, Sakura had asked Yukine to bring some of Yato’s clothes as he had only come with the ones on his back.

Yukine had mentioned the fact that Yato’s stuff was laying around the house and that he would need to come back to pack for school.

Yato agreed with uncertainty; it was true he would need to pack but he would need to pack everything and move here. He was unsure how to broach the topic of living arrangements, but as Yukine and Hiyori made small talk about the summer, Yato blurted it out.

“Sakura asked me to live with her.” Yato said.

Yukine and Hiyori looked at Yato, slightly surprised at the sudden outburst.

“Here. With her.” Yato added. He felt uncomfortable under Yukine’s eyes, feeling guilt and betrayal at the idea of leaving him alone when it had only been a few months since Suzuha’s death.

“I don’t have to -,” Yato started, but Yukine cut him off sharply.

“Don’t be stupid, Yato. She’s your family, you should be with her,” Yukine said firmly.

Yato chewed his lip and looked down. He felt torn. “I could go next summer, since we’re back at school next week?” he suggested.

After a pause he looked up at Yukine, catching Hiyori watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“Ok,” Yukine nodded decisively, and that was that. Yato was moving out.

Hiyori gave him a half smile. “You can be a family, Yato.”

They lulled into silence for a moment. The peace was broken moments later by the faint noise of clumping footsteps downstairs and the chatter of voices, announcing the departure of the Order. They watched the bedroom door, listening to the front door open. Yato recalled something Sakura had said the day he arrived.

“Sakura said some of the Order are at Hogwarts,” Yato looked at the pair side on. He had explained what the Order of the Phoenix was in more detail over dinner, filling in some gaps Sakura left.

That surprised them as much as it surprised Yato.

“Who do you think it is?” Hiyori asked, looking between the boys.

Yukine shrugged. “Kuraha?”

They ahh-ed in agreement, thinking that Kuraha may have lost his eye in the First Wizarding War. But aside from that, they could think of no one in Hogwarts who would be part of this secret society.

“If the Order is right about this prophecy, could it be the reason why the Dementors attacked you?” Yukine asked.

Yato and Hiyori exchanged a glance, the hairs on their arms standing on end at the memory; they wouldn’t be forgetting that any time soon.

“Maybe, I told Sakura about it and she was seething,” Yato said. He distractedly pulled at the carpet fibres and rolled them between his fingers. “She thinks it’s related, that the Sorcerer is out to stop the prophecy happening. That’s why the Order is back, to make sure it happens.”

Yukine and Hiyori fell quiet. After all, a dead society was resurrected to keep Yato from mortal harm because their own government wouldn’t admit the truth.

Yato thought to himself that Father was probably helping, and it made him feel sick. The Sorcerer had all but told Yato that Father wanted him back, dead or alive.

Hiyori tapped Yato’s knee with the tip of her toe, distracting him from his thoughts. Yato could see straight through her smile; her eyes told him that she was afraid for him.

“We’re safe here,” Hiyori reminded him. “And we will be at Hogwarts.”

And for the first time, Yato felt like they would be.

They talked as it got later, laughing and speculating about the following school year until Yukine and Hiyori returned to their own rooms. Unbeknownst to them, their question about who was in the Order at Hogwarts was answered the next morning.

The door knocker sounded through the house early in the morning, unexpected and tense as they wondered who it could be. Sakura answered the door rather confidently, wand undrawn as if she knew exactly who was at the door.

“Sakura~,” a high-pitched feminine voice called.

Yato, Yukine and Hiyori exchanged looks and rushed to the dining room doorway, trying to get a glance at who it was.

The woman was chattering about how scatter-brained she was, that she had misread the letter and thought that the meeting was another day.

They could not see the woman – she must’ve been short – but they could see the towering head of a man with slicked back brown hair and a gruff voice. They were revealed as Sakura invited them into the house and moved aside.

There was no mistaking the couple; the trio had seen them themselves in Hogsmeade one snowy Christmas as well as in Hogwarts. They were the late arrivals to the Order of the Phoenix: Madame Kofuku and her partner Daikoku.

Madame Kofuku saw the three faces peering out from the dining room and beamed. Her curled pink bounced around her shoulders and she followed Sakura up the hallway towards the lounge, Daikoku trailing behind with heavy footsteps.

“Hello, you three,” Madame Kofuku gave them a small wave as she passed, disappearing into the lounge with Sakura.

Daikoku looked at the three, expression unreadable and hard but his eyes were soft. They lingered for a moment of Yato before he gave him a nod. Yato nodded back.

Yato had a lot to thank Daikoku for, mostly for teaching him the Patronus Charm that had saved his life as well as Hiyori’s twice already as well as Sakura. The lounge door clicked shut behind Daikoku and the trio exchanged looks.

The Order of the Phoenix was reborn.

~

The week passed quickly, and in that time, Yato figured something out.

Although Yato was sixteen and had the Trace – a charm used by the Ministry to trace underage magic – on him, the sheer number of protection spells on Grimmuald Place hid any magic used within its walls. It was logical; how could Sakura, a wanted ‘criminal’, use magic and not have Aurors banging down her door?

Yato decided to make the best of this advantage. Sakura was in the living room, and Yukine and Hiyori were in the library arranging the final tomes in alphabetical order. Yato made a point of walking into the dining room up the hallway, loud enough for them to hear but not care. He waited a minute.

Then with a pop, Yato vanished… and a second later he apparated in the library between Yukine and Hiyori with a shit-eating grin.

Hiyori yelped and jumped away and Yukine swore loudly.

“You. Can’t. Do. Magic. Out. Side. Of. Hogwarts!” Yukine punctuated each word by battering Yato repeatedly with the book in his hands.

Yato was laughing too hard, doubled over and barely feeling the pain as the book slammed into his sides and back. He pulled himself together after a minute, straightened himself and looked at Yukine’s and Hiyori’s unimpressed faces.

“The Ministry can’t see what we do here.” Yato said. He relayed his discovery to the pair about the protection and concealment charms, and with that they knew they were doomed. There was no stopping Yato now.

For the rest of the day Yato would apparate into their lives. Sometimes quietly, sometimes not. Sakura hadn’t bothered to scold Yato, knowing that he would just be sneaky and to be honest, it was amusing and nice to hear the sounds of surprised screams and raucous laughter fill the house for once.

Yukine and Hiyori refused to participate in Yato’s game, their reasons being _‘It’s stupid’_ and _‘I don’t want to get in trouble’_ respectively.

The novelty wore off quickly for Yukine who began muttering that he was going to kill Yato if his stupid face appeared in front of him one more time. As for Hiyori, she was an easy target.

For the rest of the day, Yato would apparate in front of Hiyori and disapparate before she could grab hold of him, chuckling to himself when he heard her distant shouts of his name from the other side of the house.

His final apparation was his closest encounter; Yato managed to get nose to nose with Hiyori.

Bright blue eyes appeared in front of Hiyori in the library, but this time he was just a breath away. Her shout caught in her throat, frozen to the spot in surprise at the intimate distance. Yato was equally surprised that he had got this close to Hiyori’s face before he broke into a grin and walked out of the room without a word.

Yato thought nothing of the way Hiyori’s cheeks flamed for the umpteenth time that week. It wasn’t until much later that he realised that she blushed because his lips had nearly touched hers.

~

The following morning the trio woke up early. In a few days they would be on Platform 9 ¾ boarding the Hogwarts Express, but before that they had to pack.

Yukine and Hiyori had left earlier, giving Yato some time alone with Sakura before he would have to come back to Yukine’s, pack and go back to Hogwarts. He wouldn’t see her until the following summer, but at least he would be moving into Grimmauld Place.

Yato stood in the library, Yukine’s knapsack at his feet which contained the few clothes he had with him.

Yato scanned the shelves, taking in the titles of books written hundreds of years ago and the strange artefacts that were displayed. A few faded photographs in silver frames showed Sakura’s family and what he assumed was the old Order stood on the lower shelf. Yato could see Madame Kofuku nearly tucked out of sight by the other members, as well as a younger, but still brutish, Daikoku standing behind her.

 _They must’ve been young when they joined_ , Yato thought to himself.

There were several ornate boxes of tarnished silver etched with a foreign language dotted between the items and ancient seals.

Yato gazed over three crested silver goblets of sapphires, rubies and emeralds on the upper shelves. One by one he gently picked them up and looked inside each. The sapphire goblet contained a large gold ring with a family seal – a signet ring, Yato presumed. He placed the goblet and its contents back and picked up the ruby goblet. Empty. Yato picked up the emerald goblet and heard metal slide against metal. Inside was a rectangular pendant inset with a glossy black stone on a silver chain.

Yato wrapped the chain around his fingers and let it dangle. His head throbbed but he ignored it, admiring the pendant. With his other hand Yato gently inspected it, running his fingers along the wide sides. The uneven edge revealed an indent and upon further inspection Yato realised it was a locket.

Something whispered in the back of his head, but Yato ignored it. He hitched a fingernail under the groove and pulled.

It was stuck.

Yato frowned and tried again, a bit harder this time. Still the locket held fast. He heard footsteps in the hallway approaching and quickly dropped the locket back in the goblet and put it back. It wouldn’t look good if Sakura found him snooping around her stuff.

Sakura appeared in the doorway and smiled. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, just about,” Yato answered. He kept his tone nonchalant as he turned to face her, thoughts of the locket fading.

Sakura stepped into the room at which point Yato noticed she had a hand behind her back. Yato looked at where her hand should be and then at her face, quizzical.

Sakura smiled. “I have something for you.” With that Sakura brought her hand forward and held out the object.

Yato looked downwards and saw his reflection look back at him in a small silver hand mirror. Yato half expected to see pewter snakes embellishing the frame but it was plain and smooth, unblemished. Gently Yato took it out of her hand and stared into the reflection.

“This is a two-way mirror,” Sakura explained. “I have one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours.”

Yato looked up at Sakura, not knowing what to say. Although she may have bought this to save them from using his pigeon messenger now that the Sorcerer was after him, he would be able to talk to her, see her, whenever he wanted. He wouldn’t have to wait weeks for a letter to know if she was alive.

Sakura could almost read his thoughts. She folded Yato into a hug, warm against the mirror that was pressed between them. Yato held her tightly with his free hand, face buried in her neck.

“When all of this is over,” Sakura murmured, “We’ll be a proper family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for the last 2 weeks now, and it's good to be writing again.  
> I'm working on the GoF summary so we can refresh what's happened cos lord knows I don't know what's going on anymore.  
> Thank you for all your comments so far, it's great to see the enthusiasm.


End file.
